


Part 1

by Parad0xX



Series: Mad Ramblings for the Lost Soul [1]
Category: Satan - Fandom
Genre: "Satan" has nothing to do with /this/ chapter, Angst, Comfort, Death, Hurt, I'll add more if needed - Freeform, Sad, The fandom isn't important, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0xX/pseuds/Parad0xX
Summary: So I am gonna start writing random thoughts I have in my head. I'm only gonna say this once, these will be dark, sad, and possibly trigger more than a few people. You've been warned.





	Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Démon de l'ombre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=D%C3%A9mon+de+l%27ombre).



There was an echo through the dark. Blood rushing through terrified veins, bloodshot eyes wildly searching, flowing tears. It was less of a chance and more of a hunt. As the shadows curled in and surrounded the helpless shifter, the heart had long since stopped beating. The overwhelming scent of fear laced the air, along with a pungent odour that only the demon could produce. The shifter was locked in a cage of memories, the carefully constructed mental dam splintering. Internal screaming filled the broken soul's mind, the demon materializing from behind at any given opportunity.

There was another form as well, dark spirit looming over the demon. A seawitch, threatening the shifter's presence with it's demon. Yes, the shifter had fallen for the demon that haunted it, an ancient and modern Romeo and Juliet tale, woven in sadness, Death becoming the inevitable.

After months of pining, the shifter had found a way past the demon's shields, befriending it in a hope for escape. The plot was foiled far too quickly, the shifter's fractured pieces widening. Days had passed before the shifter saw the demon again. The shadows no longer crept in as they had before, the shifter's memories drowning it. When the demon made it's return, the suffocation in it's shadows felt like home. Empty promises had been made and broken, but the shifter didn't mind. It's demon was back, filling the void that was threatening to consume the shifter's life force.

The twisted friendship the two had formed was like a cage of barbed wire, cutting deep into the Lost One's heart. The shifter valued the demon's friendship over all but one. Smoke and shadow had become comfort, the sharp smell of a spilled drink becoming a focal point for tired confusion. Coffee and cigarettes, energy and poison. Synonyms for one another as the demon lowered it's guards, speaking more freely, both becoming an outlet for fear and frustration for the other.

The seawitch had grown closer, sinking her fangs into the demon's heart, pulling it from the shifter. Once again the already fractured shifter's heart started falling apart. The seawitch was using the demon for it's strength, it's heart and manipulated it while the shifter watched from the weakening shadows. The one night the shadows returned visibly in force, another promise made in the presence of blood. This promise, the shifter felt would be forever kept, wrapped within the demon's shadows.

The amount of security the shifter felt from the demon was only matched by what it felt from an angel that watched over it. When the demon failed to watch over it's shifter, after moons the angel stepped in, shielding the Fallen with it's wings, temporarily keeping the shadows at bay. Soon the angel had mended the shifter's heart, patching the fractures with love, the bruises with sweet words, and bones with soft touch. The demon and the angel had a grudging friendship, both protecting the fragile shifter from the poison tipped claws of the world.

 

To be continued.......

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated as often as I have the thoughts and let the ink flow over the page, the pen taking control. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://twitter.com/SuperWhoLockHoO/status/868149105662590976
> 
> The artwork I mentally had in mind, but cannot draw because I am a piece of shit is in the link.


End file.
